


Daddy’s Kitty in Heat

by honey_sweets



Category: r/GWA, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding, Catgirl Hybrid, Dildos, F/M, Fucking you through your heat, Gentle, Light Bondage, Possessive Sex, Sequel, Slight Hybrid Heat Lore, Vibrators, dd/lg, humping, slight degradation, to Slightly Rough Mdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: Your kitten's heat is supposed to start tomorrow, and so you've taken the next week off work to get her through it. During a meeting, you get a text from her saying that it's started a day early, and she "needs you so badly, daddy". The meeting ends and you rush home, ready to help her - after all, only you know how.
Kudos: 14





	Daddy’s Kitty in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> written for r/gonewildaudio

[M4F] Daddy’s Kitty in Heat [Script Offer] [Sequel] [Catgirl Hybrid] [DD/lg] [Gentle] to slightly [Rough Mdom] [Fucking you through your heat] [Bondage] [Humping] [Vibrator] [Dildo] [Possessive] [Breeding] [Aftercare] Slight [Degradation] [Hybrid Heat Lore]

As always, improv is welcomed, but keep the main lines please! Other than that, have fun with this one!

(suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)  
[actions you act out, or direction for the line]  
[[double brackets mean that the sound should go on for the length of the scene, interspersed with your lines. includes moans, kissing, etc. ends with an extra pair of double brackets after that scene))  
*emphasis*

All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.

(there’s a 300 word essay abt heat dynamics/lore at the end of the script which I think is p interesting if I do say so myself ehe)

Honey x

-  
(door opens, you rush in) Kitten-? Oh, there you are. I’m here now, I’m here- you’re shaking, oh, poor thing. 

Did you just cum? Yeah?

(rustling as you sit on the couch)

Come here baby, climb into daddy’s lap, let me hold you. (kiss) Ohhh baby girl.

No, don’t be sorry for getting the cushion all wet, you know you can do anything you have to when you’re in heat. I’ll wash it later, don’t you worry your pretty little head.

*I’m* sorry I wasn’t there when it started. I came home as soon as my meeting was over, I’m here for you now, darling. (kiss) I’ve got you.

How many times have you cum this morning?

Four? Oh, that isn’t nearly enough, has it been hard to cum without daddy, kitten? Yeah? 

That’s okay, don’t cry. (kiss) Don’t cry. I can help you now. 

(kiss) Hold on tight, princess, you can keep rutting your hips on me if you want. Let me carry you into the bedroom.

(rustling) There we go, just lie down for me, let daddy get your clothes off you- (rustling) I don’t know why you kept these on, baby, you’ve soaked right through them-

(pause) I know you couldn’t think straight, it’s okay. You’re making a puddle on the bed already, ohhh look at that. Daddy knows you’re only thinking of one thing. 

And you just love how I run my hands all over you as well, don’t you?

(hands on skin) Mm. So sensitive, it drives you crazy when I brush my fingertips down the side of your face… over your pretty little collar…

[appreciative groan] Your back arches so prettily when I cup your tits, kitten, fuck. Tugging on your gorgeous, hard nipples… 

Why are you whining?

Of course daddy’s teasing you. You can pretend you’re frustrated, but I know just what you need when your heat hits. Only I know just how to make you cum the hardest.

Which means- (rustling) Give me your hands, pet. No, don’t hide them, I have to bind you. Remember the last time I didn’t? 

You tore the sheets to ribbons, you know it’s hard for you to control your claws when you’re like this.

Give me your hands- there we go, good girl. Just going to wrap my tie around your wrists, nice and secure… is it too tight? 

(kiss) Then I think it’s time I start making you cum.

Feel me touch all over your beuatiful tummy, and a little lower, beneath your belly button… you know what’s under here, pet?

Mm, this is where our babies are gonna grow when daddy fills you up with my cum. That’s right. I’m going to get you pregnant, pump you so full of my seed that your breeding chamber can’t hold it all.

[chuckles] Why are you bucking your hips up? Is someone getting close just from daddy’s voice?

Should I place my palm right here, on your precious little kitty clit, so you have something to rub against? Go on, princess, grind up into my hand and just listen to me.

Daddy’s taken the next few days off work, so I can focus on fucking my kitten all throughout her heat. 

I’m going to pound into you so hard you fall asleep with my cum leaking out of your pussy… and wake you back up with my hard cock slamming into you again.

Because, God, [groans] you have no idea how hard you make me when you’re like this. Eyes glazed over, tail thumping into the bed, leaking so much wetness I can *smell* you… Fuck.

And now, with you humping my hand, grinding so hard and panting so much even when I’m barely touching you… I’ve never been more turned on in my life.

Keep moving your hips, I can feel your pussy throbbing against my palm. I love it, baby, I love you. (kiss) I love you so much.

You’re so pretty, and *so* horny, makes me want to breed you, kitten. 

When everyone sees your swollen belly, and that beautiful little collar around your neck, they’ll know exactly who you belong to.

I own you. [growl] You’re… all… mine.

You’re gonna cum, aren’t you, pet? Going to cum all over daddy’s hand, make a mess of my sheets because just having me here turns you on more than anything you could do by yourself.

Go on, cum for me, I want to feel how you shake when you can’t hold it in anymore. You’re so close, God, I want it so badly. Come on, let go for me… 

You cum for me *now*, kitten. Cum for daddy right now.

[moans] Good little pet, keep going, let me rub your clit some more, want to pull all that cum out of you. You came so much, holy fuck, that’s so sexy.

(kiss) You’re so sexy, daddy loves you so much. Here, taste yourself- lick it all off my hand.

Mm. Give daddy another kiss, I want to know just how badly you need me to fuck you.

(kiss) [groans] You’re so sweet… You taste amazing, princess.

Now that you’ve cum, I need you to listen to me real quick, okay? Here, I’ll scratch your soft ears so you can pay attention.

Since it’s the first day of your heat, what we do today is gonna determine how long it lasts. 

And as much as I love how slick and ready you are for me, you and I both know it starts to get very uncomfortable very quickly.

You get all hot and sticky, and it hurts all over, and all you want is to be done with it. All I want is to make you feel better.

I want to do everything I can to make this last as little time as possible. And that means that I have to make you cum very, very hard, over and over again- especially on this first day.

So daddy’s going to have to be a little rough with you, kitten, okay? I know, I know, [comforting shushing] I know it gets scary when I get like that.

But because I’m so gentle with you all the time, it’s like your body craves it, even though you might feel a little scared. You get so turned on when I get a little aggressive…

[chuckles] I felt wetness *gush* out of you just now when I talked about fucking you awake.

Is that okay? Can daddy get a little rough with you so your heat ends sooner?

(kiss) Good little kitten. I want you to know that whatever I do, and whatever I say – I love you more than anything in the world.

(kiss) You come first. If you ask me to stop, I will, okay? 

Okay. (kiss) I love you.

You’re ready to go again, aren’t you? Spread your legs for me, princess. [groans] I will never get tired of seeing you, God, you’re perfect. Dripping wet, your thighs all slick… 

I want to make you cum again.

(drawer opens and closes) No, stop whining. You’ll get daddy’s cock soon enough, you can see me straining through my pants, can’t you? 

If I could fuck you right now, and make sure you’re kept satisfied long enough for me to get hard all over again, I would. But I’m not a hybrid like you, and I need to get… creative.

((vibrator sounds))

Oh, how you writhe as soon as you feel daddy press this wand to your clit… Stay still. You can take it.

Mm, this vibrator’s going so fast, and you’re making just the *prettiest* noises, aren’t you? Meowing so loud for daddy.

Louder, princess, you know I love hearing how good I make you feel. Want every sexy moan I can pull out of you, want all our neighbours to know that my lovely kitty needs her brains fucked out.

((fucking sounds))

[reverent] God, I knew you were ready for cock, but you practically pulled this dildo right into your pussy… Fuck, kitten.

No, no- [grunts] keep your legs open for me, don’t make me pin you down. Let me fuck this into you hard and fast, need to get you nice and stretched open for daddy’s big cock.

How does that feel, baby? Do you like feeling how fast the wand’s working your clit while I pound this tight little pussy? Mm, you’re trembling already.

Such a sensitive pet, but you want it, don’t you? Want me to fuck this pussy good and hard, you’re a naughty little thing, aren’t you?

Yes you are. 

Because only naughty, horny, mindless animals need cock so bad they’ll feel good from just a fake one. You’re squeezing around it so tight, every time I pull it out you just want to force it back inside you.

You’re meowing so much, look at how your tail’s wrapping around my arm… and I’m not even in you yet. 

Will you be able to hold back?

Or will you cum as soon as I thrust into you, like a filthy, cock-hungry mess? Something tells me you want to, because you know that you’ll make me feel so good I just have to rail you harder.

What’s that? You’re gonna cum?

Oh, I know, princess, I can feel it even through this dildo. I know dirty kitties can’t handle it when their daddies tell them how perverted they are, makes them feel too good.

You can do it, baby, cum again for daddy just like you want to so badly. Don’t you want to show me just how much you want my dick inside you? 

You better cum hard, I want to feel you push this dildo out with how tight you’re clenching-

[groans] There we go, there’s my good girl, you’re cumming so much for me. I love it, love seeing you let go like this. Keep going, I know there’s more in there…

((vibrator + fucking sounds))

Oh no, I’m not stopping, I know you have more for me, I just need to fuck it out of you. You can whine all you like, as long as you give me cum, I don’t care how loud you get.

Are you going to give me one more orgasm and make me proud? Look, you’re opening your legs back up already, your body wants me to have it.

Hm? Are you going to give me cum? Or do I have to turn this wand up even more?

((sounds get faster))

[groans] God, yeah, that’s the spot, isn’t it? My innocent little pet needs it as hard and fast as possible. Daddy’s more than happy to oblige, baby.

Come on now, you can do it, you can do it for daddy. You’re going to make me so happy if you cum for me again, you want that, don’t you?

Daddy loves you so much, loves making you feel good. All I want is for you to give me your cum. Do it, cum for me, cum for me-

[moans] Good girl, oh, my lovely little kitten, you’re doing so well. Just let go, give me more, I want all of it.

((end))

There, there, I’ve put the toys away, come here, look at me. Look at daddy.

[whisper] Are you okay? Are you crying because I went too far?

(pause) You’re crying because it feels too good? Oh, kitten. (kiss) You’re so lovely. (kiss)

I’m going to take my clothes off while you get your breath back, and then I’m going to fuck you, okay?

(rustling) I need you so badly, kitten, you have no idea. Come here. Kiss me while I push myself inside you.

(kisses) 

((fucking sounds)) [[man sounds]]

Oh my God, holy- fuck- I know you get so tight in your heat, but I thought I stretched you out enough. [pants] Princess, you feel incredible.

Lift your hands, come on, put them around my neck. I want to be as close with you as possible. Can you feel how hard I am inside you? That’s what you do to me.

You love daddy’s cock, don’t you? Love how I thrust into you so deep like this, fucking you so fast your whole body shakes. 

Later, I’m going to get your leash and pull you down on my cock. Make you ride me and pleasure yourself, I won’t take over and fuck you until you think you can’t orgasm anymore.

Only then will daddy push you down and grip your hips so tight they bruise, rail your tight pussy so hard you scream.

Mmh, you want that, don’t you? Clamping around me so hard, God, you’re gonna make me cum.

[man sounds approaching orgasm]

Who do you belong to? Say it, kitten, say you're mine. Mmh, fuck yes you are. You belong to me, you're all mine.

Do you want me to get you pregnant? Want me to drain all my seed into you, breed you like the animal you are?

I’m going to fill you up so much, you *reek* of my cum. And I won’t stop, either, won’t stop busting load after load into you until I know there’s a litter growing inside your belly.

You want to have my kittens, don’t you? Say it. 

Tell daddy you want to carry little cat boys and girls for me, that the only reason you go into heat is to bear my children.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, you’re going to cum again, aren’t you? Give it to me, I’m so close already, need you to cum all over my cock so I can breed you. Cum for daddy, kitten, cum-

[moans] Yes, yes, just like that, cum for me just like that, oh my God. You’re such a good kitten. I’m going to cum inside you, princess, shit-

[orgasm] Mmh, God, you made me cum so hard. Take it, I want you to take every single drop in your little pussy. Ffffuck, you feel amazing.

((end))

I love you, I love you I love you I love you. (kiss) You did so well for me, kitten, you took everything so well. (kiss) You’re perfect.

Let me wipe those tears away, there, there. (kiss) Oh, baby girl. Are you okay? 

Are you sure? You have to tell me if I was too rough, I never want to do anything you don’t feel okay with-

All right, princess. (kiss) I’m so glad I could make you feel good.

Of course you made me feel good, God, I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard in my life. You are absolutely incredible, (kiss) and don’t you forget it.

[sighs] I know you say you’re okay, but I need you to know daddy didn’t mean anything. You’re the smartest little girl I know, and you’re so much more than just an animal, you know that, right? 

You’re so special. You’re my favourite person. (kiss) I love you.

Are you feeling better? [chuckles] Good, I’m glad we could finally get out of that first, super-intense stage of your heat.

But daddy’s never cum that hard before, and I don’t know if I can fuck you again as soon as you need it. (drawer opens, rummaging) We’re going to have to make sure you’re sated for as long as possible.

So I’m just going to pull out, [grunts] and relax for me now, I’m going to push this plug into you. Is that uncomfortable?

Good. The longer my cum stays inside you, the longer you can go before needing to cum again. [laughs] Don’t roll your eyes at me, I know you know this already.

I’m telling you just in case you think I have ulterior motives. Even though you do look *so pretty* with this plug inside you. (kiss)

Daddy’s going to run you a bath, and I’ll help you get all nice and clean again. You can try out those new bath oils we got at the fair last week, I think the lavender will be nice and soothing.

Then, while I let you relax in the tub, I’m going to change these very soaked sheets and cook us a nice, big lunch. 

I know you must be starving. And we’re gonna need the energy to get you through this heat. [chuckles]

My pretty little kitty. (kiss) Just let daddy take care of you.

\----------------------------------- END OF SCRIPT ---------------------------------------------------------------  
If you’re not (a furry) familiar with A/B/O dynamics, omegas have heat cycles where for one week of each month they become super fertile and are ready to be bred (the equivalent for humans would be female ovulation, except this lasts the whole week lol). Omegas, both male and female, will typically secrete very high amounts of lubricant, that is super slick and sweet; as well as pheromones which are extremely attractive to alphas, for the purpose of attracting them to mate. They get very flushed and needy during this time. 

The heat is really painful and uncomfortable for the omega, and the goal is typically to “break” it as soon as possible, which happens when they are knotted and therefore bred by an alpha. Sometimes, this process has to be repeated multiple times for the heat to break. If being bred doesn’t bring the heat to an end, it will at least diminish the uncomfortable effects of the omega’s heat for a short while, giving them and their alpha some time to rest.

Since our lovely catgirl is a human hybrid, she experiences all of the symptoms of a typical heat, only a little less intensely. And since her daddy isn’t an alpha of the same species, but a human, he isn’t as affected by her pheromones as an alpha would be, nor is he physically capable of keeping up with her sex drive during this period. However, he can still taste her sweetness, and obviously already feels immense desire for his pet, so wanting to fulfil her needs just comes naturally to him. Putting a plug inside her mimics knotting, though it will probably take him at least a couple days to fully break her heat.


End file.
